Dynasty Warriors 8/Weapons
The weapon system in Dynasty Warriors 8 is relatively the same as [[Dynasty Warriors 7/Weapon Movesets|''Dynasty Warriors 7's system]] with several tweaks and new features for its presentation. In Story Mode, weapons can be bought during pre-battle camp segments and may vary in quality depending on the level of difficulty chosen. Generic officers now drop weapon boxes containing types already owned by the player whereas unique characters leave behind their signature weapon upon being defeated. Some have rare variations that share the same appearance but come with fixed attributes. Final weapons have returned and can only be obtained in higher difficulty levels such as "Hard" or "Chaos". Weapon seals from the previous title are replaced with a tempering system similar to the ''Warriors Orochi series. Players can use this system to modify their weapons with 40 different weapon attributes. There are two main forms of tempering: Temper (which fuses two weapons of the same type together) and Reforge (exchanges three weapons and materials to create two different but stronger weapons). The resulting attribute change is randomized and players must weigh their customization options carefully. The 1.03 patch update in the Japanese version alleviates this problem somewhat by allowing other attributes to help increase existing ones. Tempering can only be done in Ambition Mode once the blacksmith shop has been appropriately expanded. A new weapon affinity system is in place with three properties: Heaven (天'''), '''Earth (地'''), and '''Man (人'). They have a triangular relationship for their affinity with one another and are randomly assigned to weapons. Disadvantageous weapons will cause an opponent to receive less damage and immunity to interrupts from attacks while an advantageous one has the opposite effect. *'Man trumps Heaven. *'Earth' is superior to Man. *'Heaven' has an advantage over Earth. New weapon affinities provide different effects depending on the weapon type used by the player and their opponents. *'Storm Rush' - Enables player to break enemy guard and attack rapidly. Hits as long as the opponent's weapon affinity is worse and their spirit gauge (represented by a small blue polygon divided into sections) is depleted. *'Switch Counter' - Also known as Variable Counter in the Japanese version. When facing an opponent with an advantageous weapon affinity (symbolized by a red danger mark), the player can perform a counterattack to blow surrounding enemies away whilst switching weapons. *'Rage' - Known in the Japanese version as Awakening Musou. Activated by tapping the R3 button once the Rage bar is filled up, this effect greatly increases the player's stats and allows them to perform an Rage attack. If the attack is used to defeat multiple enemies and exceeds more than 100 hits, it will turn into a True Rage attack which causes the fallen to drop better stat-increasing items. During this state, the player's Musou stacks will merge into a single gauge reminiscent to those seen in past titles. Universal weapon mastery is affected by the levels of a character using it as an EX weapon. Once obtained and equipped, characters can activate weapon proficiency skills regardless of the character's proficiency. Gender restrictions are removed and players can no longer equip different weapons during battle. Weapon Types Every weapon type is divided into four different action skills introduced in Dynasty Warriors 7: Xtreme Legends. It also contains the names of their respective EX wielders for this game. Wind Master Weapons *'Spear' - Ma Chao *'Pike' - Lu Meng *'Double Voulge' - Wei Yan *'Great Sword' - Guan Ping *'Club' - Xu Zhu *'Gloves' - Meng Huo *'Halberd' - Lu Bu *'Twin Axes' - Zhang Liao *'Lance' - Deng Ai *'Twin Rods' - Taishi Ci *'Axe' - Dian Wei *'Tonfa' - Sun Ce *'Crossbow' - Lianshi *'Arm Cannon' - Guo Huai *'Brush' - Ma Dai *'Dagger Axe' - Yueying *'Bomb' - Dong Zhuo *'Short Pike' - Han Dang *'Great Axe' - Xu Huang *'Mace' - Pang De *'Spiked Shield' - Cao Ren *'Arm Blade' - Huang Gai *'Circle Blade' - Ding Feng *'Siege Spear' - Xiahou Ba *'Bow & Rod' - Xiahou Yuan *'Wheeled Halberd' - Li Dian *'Rake' - Lu Su *'Dual-Headed Mace' - Guan Yinping *'Rotating Crossbow' - DLC Dasher Weapons *'Sword' - Sun Quan *'Rapier' - Liu Shan *'War Fan' - Zhuge Liang *'Twin Swords' - Liu Bei *'Throwing Knives' - Wang Yuanji *'Chain & Sickle' - Jia Xu *'Nunchaku' - Guan Suo *'Staff' - Zhou Yu *'Bow' - Huang Zhong *'Shaman Rod' - Zhang Jiao *'Iron Fan' - Xiaoqiao *'Sword & Shield' - Xingcai *'Flying Swords' - Zhong Hui *'Curved Sword' - Zhou Tai *'Claws' - Zhang He *'Wheels' - Sun Shangxiang *'Chain Whip' - Diaochan *'Spinner' - Bao Sanniang *'Flute' - Zhenji *'Harp' - Cai Wenji *'Orb & Scepter' - Guo Jia *'Trishula' - Wang Yi *'Pugil Stick' - Daqiao *'Lightning Sword' - Sima Shi *'Boomerang' - Zhurong *'Sword & Hook' - Xu Shu *'Swallow Swords' - Lu Xun *'Three Sectional Staff' - Ling Tong *'Shadow Fan' - Pang Tong *'Extension Blade' - Yuan Shao *'Dual Hookblades' - Yue Jin *'Wingblades' - Guan Xing *'Throwing Axes' - Jia Chong *'Wired Gloves' - Zhang Chunhua *'Metal Greaves' - DLC *'Emei Daggers' - DLC *'Twin Fans' - DLC Shadow Sprinter Weapons *'Flail' - Gan Ning *'Podao' - Xiahou Dun *'Twin Pike' - Zhang Fei *'General's Sword' - Cao Cao *'Nine Rings Blade' - Sun Jian *'Double-Edge Trident' - Jiang Wei *'Short Rod' - Zhuge Dan *'Javelin' - Wen Yang *'Flaming Sword' - DLC Diver Weapons *'Dragon Spear' - Zhao Yun *'Crescent Blade' - Guan Yu *'Dual Blade' - Cao Pi *'Horsehair Whip' - Sima Yi *'Striking Sword' - Sima Zhao *'Talisman Cards' - Zuo Ci *'Flail Sword' - Zhang Bao *'Blade Bow' - DLC Weapon Compatibility This chart is a list of every character's compatibility rating with specific types of weaponry. The more stars they have, the better they can handle a particular weapon. By reaching Level 27, characters can innately perform an action skill related to their preferred weapon type (indicated by a 4 star ranking). Weapon Attributes This is a list of attributes found in the game. With a maximum of 10 levels per attribute, up to 6 can be attached to a non-rare weapon. :* indicates attributes with no level capacity. Sword Acquiring Emperor's Might *'Stage:' Battle of Liang Province *'Requirements:' Defeat Ma Chao, Ma Dai, and Han Sui while keeping all Wu generals alive. Rapier Acquiring Verdant Thrust *'Stage:' Capture of Wei *'Requirements:' Defeat Zhang Liao, Li Dian, and Yue Jin within 10 minutes. War Fan Acquiring Emerald Wing *'Stage:' Battle of Chibi (Shu) *'Requirements:' Prevent all enemies from entering the altar until the prayer succeeds. Twin Swords Acquiring Heavenly Swords *'Stage:' Defense of Xu Province *'Requirements:' Prevent the fire attack while keeping Zhang Liao and Xu Huang away from the castle. Spear Acquiring Emerald Spear *'Stage:' Ambush at Chang'an *'Requirements:' Find the maidservant's sister within 5 minutes of the stage. Pike Acquiring Crimson Fury *'Stage:' Battle of Fan Castle (Wu) *'Requirements:' Defeat Guan Yu for the first time within 3 minutes of the stage. Double Voulge Acquiring Hellish Voulge *'Stage:' Battle of the Wuzhang Plains *'Requirements:' Defeat Sima Shi and Sima Zhao within 12 minutes. Great Sword Acquiring Soaring Dragon *'Stage:' Pacification of Nanzhong *'Requirements:' Defeat Yang Feng and occupy the catapult base within 5 minutes. Throwing Knives Acquiring Rain Blades *'Stage:' Battle of Jianye *'Requirements:' Reach Sun Xiu within 8 minutes after the gates of Jianye Castle open. Chain & Sickle Acquiring Heavenly Sickle *'Stage:' Battle of Xiapi *'Requirements:' Defeat Chen Gong while keeping all Wei generals alive. Flail Acquiring Godly Flail *'Stage:' Battle of Hefei (Wu - Hypothetical) *'Requirements:' Defeat Li Dian and Yue Jin before the siege ram is destroyed. Club Acquiring Bull Club *'Stage:' Battle of Chibi (Wei - Historical) *'Requirements:' Defeat Gan Ning within 7 minutes. Nunchaku Acquiring Storm Wave *'Stage:' Battle of Fan Castle (Shu - Historical) *'Requirements:' Defeat all Wu officers within 5 minutes of their arrival. Staff Acquiring Crimson Cloud *'Stage:' Battle of Nanjun *'Requirements:' Rescue Gan Ning within 5 minutes of the stage. Gloves Acquiring Shaman's Gloves *'Stage:' Rescue at Baidi Castle *'Requirements:' Within 8 minutes at the start of the battle, use the ballista to defeat 3 of the following generals: Chen Jiao, Chen Qun, Cao Zhang, and Wang Shuang. Bow Acquiring Demon Hunter *'Stage:' Battle of Mt. Dingjun *'Requirements:' Reach Mt. Tiandang while defeating Cao Zhen, Wang Yi, Xu Huang, Cao Zhang, and Du Xi along the way. All this must be done before the main forces of Wei arrive. Shaman Rod Acquiring Heavenly Scepter *'Stage:' Yellow Turban Conflict *'Requirements:' Defeat Huangfu Song while keeping all allied generals alive. Iron Fan Acquiring Illusion Fan *'Stage:' Assault at Xinye *'Requirements:' Rescue the trapped panda before Sun Quan goes through the nearest gate. Sword & Shield Acquiring Heavenly Set *'Stage:' Battle of Tianshui *'Requirements:' Take over Anding and Nanan before Jiang Wei gets to them. Flying Swords Acquiring Aerial Blade *'Stage:' Battle of Taoyang *'Requirements:' Defeat Hu Ji, Liao Hua, and Zhang Yu within 5 minutes of Xiahou Ba's retreat. Halberd Acquiring Soul Crusher *'Stage:' Xiapi Defensive Battle *'Requirements:' Rescue Wei Xu, Hou Cheng, and Song Xian before they defect. Twin Axes Acquiring Dragon Axes *'Stage:' Battle of Hefei *'Requirements:' Defeat Zhou Tai and Lu Meng within 12 minutes. Lance Acquiring Spear of Armageddon *'Stage:' Battle of Jiange *'Requirements:' Within 8 minutes, succeed in luring the enemy and defeat Jiang Wei. Twin Rods Acquiring Demon Rods *'Stage:' Pursuit at Shouchun *'Requirements:' Defeat Jia Xu before he enters the Wu main camp. Axe Acquiring Roaring Axe *'Stage:' Battle of Wan Castle *'Requirements:' Escape Wan Castle within 8 minutes. Curved Sword Acquiring Void *'Stage:' Battle of Shiting *'Requirements:' Successfully spring the ambush, then defeat Sima Shi and Sima Zhao within 2 minutes and 30 seconds. Claws Acquiring Elegant Claws *'Stage:' Battle of Mt. Dingjun (Wei) *'Requirements:' Defeat Zhao Yun, Ma Dai, and Zhang Bao within 8 minutes. Tonfa Acquiring Conqueror's Roar *'Stage:' Conquest of Wujun *'Requirements:' Defeat Taishi Ci twice within 5 minutes from start of the stage. Crossbow Acquiring Falcon Strike *'Stage:' Battle of New Hefei Castle *'Requirements:' Defeat Man Chong before he reaches the main camp. Wheels Acquiring Princess Wheels *'Stage:' Battle of Xiangyang *'Requirements:' Defeat Lu Gong within 2 minutes after Sun Jian gives out the order to breach the castle. Chain Whip Acquiring Phoenix Spine *'Stage:' Eliminate Dong Zhuo *'Requirements:' Defeat Zhang Liao within 8 minutes of the stage. Spinner Acquiring Deadly Gale *'Stage:' Pacification of Nanzhong *'Requirements:' Defeat Meng Huo at the center within 8 minutes. Arm Cannon Acquiring Earthshaker *'Stage:' Xiahou Ba's Journey *'Requirements:' Under 8 minutes, succeed in delaying Xiahou Ba's escape while defeating all Shu generals. Brush Acquiring Heavenly Brush *'Stage:' Battle of the Wuzhang Plains *'Requirements:' Ensure the success of the retreat while keeping all Shu generals alive. Flute Acquiring Pearl Flute *'Stage:' Uprising at Xuchang *'Requirements:' Meet Zuo Ci for the second time within 8 minutes after he appears. Harp Acquiring Heavenly Harp *'Stage:' Campaign for Jianye *'Requirements:' Defeat Lu Xun and Lu Meng's special task force before they reach the main camp. Orb & Scepter Acquiring Heavenly Phoenix *'Stage:' Battle of Xinye *'Requirements:' Defeat Xu Shu within 8 minutes. Trishula Acquiring Azure Tip *'Stage:' Battle of Tong Gate *'Requirements:' After Ma Chao's raid at the main camp, enter the Allied Forces' own headquarters within 8 minutes. Podao Acquiring Demon Slayer *'Stage:' Battle of Fan Castle (Wei) *'Requirements:' Rescue Yu Jin, Hu Xiu, and Fu Fang before they defect. Dragon Spear Acquiring Heavenly Dragon *'Stage:' Battle of Yiling (Shu) *'Requirements:' Prevent the fire attack while defeating Ling Tong, Gan Ning, and Zhou Tai within 9 minutes of the stage. Crescent Blade Acquiring Godly Dragon *'Stage:' Battle of Hulao Gate (Shu) *'Requirements:' Defeat Hua Xiong and Lu Bu within 14 minutes. Twin Pike Acquiring Heaven's Venom *'Stage:' Battle of Changban *'Requirements:' Defeat Jia Xu while keeping all peasants alive. Dagger Axe Acquiring Destruction *'Stage:' Battle of Jieting (Shu) *'Requirements:' Defeat 300 enemies while allowing Xiang Lang, Gao Xiang, and Liao Hua to retreat towards the Shu camp within 5 minutes. Bombs Acquiring Demon Bomb *'Stage:' Chase at Hulao Gate *'Requirements:' Extinguish the fire at Luoyang within 7 minutes while keeping all allied generals alive. Short Pike Acquiring Stormy Pike *'Stage:' Defense of Jiangxia *'Requirements:' Break through the 2 eastern forts and make sure the defense succeeds. Mace Acquiring World Smasher *'Stage:' Pursuit at Nanjun *'Requirements:' Defeat Guan Yu, Zhang Fei, and Zhao Yun within 8 minutes. Great Axe Acquiring Soulcleaver *'Stage:' Imperial Escort *'Requirements:' Lock Yuan Shu's barricade within 5 minutes while breaking through the Emperor's. Pugil Stick Acquiring Butterfly Staff *'Stage:' Defeat Gan Ji *'Requirements:' Defeat Gan Ji twice within 8 minutes from the start of the battle. Spiked Shield Acquiring Talon Wall *'Stage:' Battle of Xu Province *'Requirements:' Capture the catapult base before it attacks the main camp. Afterwards, prevent Zhang Fei and Zhao Yun from reaching the camp by defeating them. Lightning Sword Acquiring Emperor's Light *'Stage:' Wen Qin's Rebellion *'Requirements:' Return to the main camp within 1 minute after Wen Yang's raid. Arm Blade Acquiring Tiger's Edge *'Stage:' Battle of Chibi (Wu) *'Requirements:' Defeat Wei's 8 frontline generals before they enter Wu's main camp. Boomerang Acquiring Heaven's Return *'Stage:' Nanzhong Rescue Mission *'Requirements:' Save King Mulu and Meng Huo. Circle Blade Acquiring Goblin Chakram *'Stage:' Battle of Guangling *'Requirements:' Within 9 minutes of the stage, ensure the success of the ambush and defeat Sima Yi. Siege Spear Acquiring Spear of Conquest *'Stage:' Assault on Chengdu *'Requirements:' Defeat Guan Suo and Guan Yinping before they reach the main camp. Sword & Hook Acquiring Dispersion Blade *'Stage:' Battle of Xinye (Shu) *'Requirements:' Defeat Cao Ren, Yue Jin, Li Dian, and Zhang He within 8 minutes. General's Sword Acquiring Conqueror's Blade *'Stage:' Battle of Baidi Castle *'Requirements:' Open the castle gates within 14 minutes. Bow & Rod Acquiring Bow of Destruction *'Stage:' Escape from Luoyang *'Requirements:' Arrive at the weapons testing grounds before Lu Bu breaks through a single gate. Dual Blade Acquiring Azure Storm *'Stage:' Battle of Guandu *'Requirements:' Prevent every allied general from being defeated during the stage. Nine Rings Blade Acquiring Imperial Tiger *'Stage:' Assault on Xuchang *'Requirements:' The fire attack must be successful within 12 minutes at the start of the stage. Swallow Swords Acquiring Crimson Swallow *'Stage:' Battle of Yiling *'Requirements:' Find and Defeat Liu Bei within 5 minutes after mentioning his disappearance. Three Sectional Staff Acquiring Raging Winds *'Stage:' Battle of Ruxukou *'Requirements:' Capture the base Lu Meng indicated within 5 minutes and 40 seconds, then capture all Wei bases afterwards. Double-Edge Trident Acquiring Qilin Trident *'Stage:' Invasion of Luoyang *'Requirements:' Escape Luoyang within 10 minutes of the gate closing. Shadow Fan Acquiring Leader's Fan *'Stage:' Battle of Chengdu *'Requirements:' Succeed in sneak attack and take over Luo Castle within 5 minutes. Horsehair Whip Acquiring Royal Whip *'Stage:' Pursuit at Wuzhang Plains *'Requirements:' Defeat 300 enemies including Zhao Zhi, Zhang Yi, and She Du. Striking Sword Acquiring Sealant Blade *'Stage:' Battle of Chengdu (Jin) *'Requirements:' After Liu Shan retreats, defeat Jiang Wei and Guan Suo within 7 minutes. Short Rod Acquiring Golden Might *'Stage:' Battle of New Hefei Castle (Jin) *'Requirements:' Lure Zhuge Ke out of the enemy camp within 5 minutes after the gates open. Extension Blade Acquiring Heaven's Reach *'Stage:' Skirmish at Guandu *'Requirements:' Prevent Liu Bei and Zhang Fei's escape while keeping Zhang He and Zhenji from defecting. Talisman Cards Acquiring Heavenly Deck *'Stage:' Phantoms of Xuchang *'Requirements:' Complete all three necessary steps for the ritual, then defeat Sima Yi while keeping all phantom generals alive. Wheeled Halberd Acquiring Heavenly Destruction *'Stage:' Battle of Hulao Gate (Wei) *'Requirements:' Breach Hulao Gate while keeping all allied generals alive. Dual Hookblades Acquiring Talons of Conquest *'Stage:' Battle of Yan Province (Wei) *'Requirements:' Arrive at the bank of the northern river within 5 minutes. Rake Acquiring Deadly Incisors *'Stage:' Battle of Runan *'Requirements:' Defeat Wang Yuanji and Zhang Chunhua within 8 minutes from the start of the stage. Flail Sword Acquiring Dragonspeak *'Stage:' Battle of Lukou *'Requirements:' Prevent all enemy fire attacks from happening within 7 minutes. Wingblades Acquiring Golden Dragon *'Stage:' Battle of Chencang *'Requirements:' Defeat Xiahou Wei before the other enemy generals are aware of the infiltration. Dual-Headed Mace Acquiring Dragon Smasher *'Stage:' Battle of Fan Castle (Shu - Hypothetical) *'Requirements:' Defeat all Wu officers within 4 minutes of their arrival. Throwing Axes Acquiring Hidden Essence *'Stage:' Final Conflict at Chibi *'Requirements:' Seize all ballistas before they defeat any allied general. Wired Gloves Acquiring Purple Fury *'Stage:' Defeat the Rebels *'Requirements:' Defeat Zhong Chan and Zhong Yao within 5 minutes. Javelin Acquiring Skycrusher *'Stage:' Defense of Chengdu *'Requirements:' Defeat Meng Huo without implementing the fire attack. __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Gameplay